Harry's Love Roulette
by Y.A.O.I.F.T.W
Summary: The Prologue will explain the general reason for Harry being involved with the Sailor Moon characters at all. Each following chapter will be a snippet of Harry meeting and otherwise developing a relationship with various male characters from Sailor Moon. SLASH. or PRE-SLASH, you decide. Enjoy.
1. Prologue - Explaining

Okay, so honestly I'm a tad obsessed with the *special* male characters in Sailor Moon. And Sailor Moon in general. I love the art style, the story, the characters, but damn do those guys get my creative energy flowing. So here are a couple differnt ideas I had running through my head about Harry Potter paired with the various guys of Sailor Moon (except Mamoru/Darien of course cuz I don't sink Ships...well, I try not to anyway).

Two things - ONE, I'm sticking with Japanese names for my own personal amusement and TWO, I know this is all gonna sound OOC and MarySue/GaryStu as fuck, but I just felt the need to bullshit the small stuff to get to the actual bits I car about (that is, Harry meeting each guy and going from there...at least I give a BIT of background so please don't kill me for taking the easy/overdone routs of solving all of Harry's problems)

 **"PROLOGUE"**

Okay so there will be a different chapter for each guy Harry would end up with so here is the

 **BLANKET REASONING FOR HARRY BEING INSERTED INTO SAILOR MOON UNIVERSE**

It is summer and the Dursley's are to be moved to the Japan branch of Grunnings Drill Company as a promotion. Harry is forced to go with them. It is right after Harry's 4th year, no Horcruxes, Harry was able to kill Voldemort before he was resurrected by giving his blood willingly which destroyed the golem like body. Cedric was killed though so he has huge guilt over that and nobody would believe him (or take his memories or try to use a truth potion on him or basically do ANYTHING to verify his story) so he was kicked out since they have no evidence that he actually did anything (his wand doesn't have any spells revealed that could have done the job) so his wand was snapped and he was banned.

The Dursley's take pleasure in knowing this and taunt him, shoved him back in the cupboard and everything. The only reason they didn't just ditch him is because the company has his info on file and they paid for 4 tickets to Japan. Harry is able to get in contact with Gringotts (the goblins not following Wizard law, the banishment of Harry from the wizarding world makes no impact on his ability to use the bank - he just won't be able to stroll down Diagon Alley). He contacts the goblins, finds out people have been trying to steal from him, gets all new vault keys and everything taken returned with interest, and gets a special Gringotts bank card that will work anywhere, even the muggle world, just like a muggle credit card. Banishing Harry made him a legal adult in the goblins eyes so he has full access to everything.

Sirius gets mad at life and sends Harry a message (him and Remus were chilling out in the Bahama's since Sirius is still literally only considered a criminal in Britain) and next thing you know Harry is legally Sirius's son (in the muggle world at least) and the three of them find a home in Tokyo (away from the Dursley's and everything). Magical Japan is more open minded and welcome Harry, Sirius, and Remus with open arms and citizenship (for both magical and muggle worlds). Harry gets a new wand, Fawkes pops in and gives him another feather! No magical schools in Japan cuz they like master/apprentice system more. Remus happily takes to tutoring Harry. Harry goes to Muggle School during the day then he's in either the same school as Shingo or Usagi, depending on which one works better for the story line. OH, and Harry will go by "Hari" because they're in Japan and I think it's cute.


	2. Harry Potter and the Dream Fairy

So, I am the sappiest of sappy saps and I love the mushy-gushy lovey-dovey stuff to death. So prepare to be so embarrassed that this even exists that you want to crawl into this hole with me and never face the light of day again. I love Peruru/Perle and want him to be with Harry so I changed anything and everything to suit my needs. If the OOCness of the characters offends you, sorry not sorry cuz I think this is cute as fuck. Also I am not a writer, I just had to get the scenes out of my head and you all must suffer with me. If you like it, be my friend and we can cry about the cuteness together.

Remember, the Prologue is all I got for any kind of explanation for Harry being in Tokyo/meeting the Sailor Moon characters in the first place. Also, if it wasn't apparent before, I'll say it here: Harry Potter and Sailor Moon exist at the same time/place in this universe, no time/dimension traveling on Harry's part to get here this time - like in the Rune Factory 4 story. Here we go.

Harry was having terrible nightmares (like he does) when Perle passes by one night and sees (for those of you who might not know, Perle is a dream fairy who travels the world giving good dreams to children). He tries to give Harry pleasant dreams but didn't know Harry is magical so he accidentally gets sucked into Harry's dream. They start meeting each night, Harry thinks he's just so lonely he's created a dream-friend, until he sees Perle in the flesh in the daytime. They become BFF, then Harry moves to Japan and he meets everyone over time, from Usagi, Chibiusa, and Mamoru, to Ami, Minako, Rei, and Mokoto at the arcade/café. Transition into events of Black Dream Hole (the third movie), with Harry along for the ride, and his magic to back everyone up.

Perle and Harry are out on the town, Harry wanting to see the new place he lives and Perle is just super interested in Earth. So Perle is window shopping (this is before, but on the same day as, Chibiusa's encounter) and Harry accidentally bumps into him, falling to the ground. Perle offers him a hand, Harry reaches up and when lifted, they come face to face. Harry freaks out, Perle is startled over Harry's reaction, and they go sit on a bench near a fountain to talk. Perle is amused that Harry thought he was a made up friend, Harry is half mortified, half over joyed that Perle is real. They chat, Harry asking how Perle is liking Earth – they having already divulged any and all secrets during Harry's dreams - with Perle asking how Harry is liking Japan.

They go back to window shopping, with a bit of real shopping thrown in since Harry has money from Gringotts he can spend and he wants Perle to get the full human experience. They're checking out and admiring a display of cookies and sweets when Chibiusa spots Perle from a distance and the same scene from the movie plays out, with Harry amused in the background (He can see Perle's wings too since Harrys magical). Chibiusa chats with Perle and they all get some sweets (thanks to Harry) and in return Chibiusa shares her homemade cookies with them.

When Chibiusa and the other children are called by the song, Perle and Harry had been chatting on Harry's bed in his apartment. They both hear the song and Perle tells Harry what's up, so they both head out. They come upon the scene at the same time Perle shows up in the movie, the battle lasting a bit longer and the struggle to retrieve Chibiusa and the other children becomes a bit more dramatic when Harry uses his broom to get up onto the ship (idk he's like always prepared or summoned the broom or something?). He gets to Chibiusa and is reaching out for her when he's shot out of the sky by some of the candy babies. He falls to the ground, Sailor Jupiter catching him before he crashes to the ground, as Chibiusa calls out for "Mama."

The Sailor Scouts demand answers from Harry and Perle (who is reluctant to say anything since he's technically allies with the bad guys) but Harry has no qualms explaining what's going on while defending Perle, physically standing in front of him to protect him from the Sailors.

Sailor Moon beseeches them to help get Chibiusa and the other children back, which they do, and it follows the movie, just with Harry there. He gets hurt protecting Perle from Badiane (cuz drama!), which brings out Perle's protective instinct~ and makes him realize he loves Harry, then follows the movie, until Perle saves the falling Serena and Chibiusa (Harry showing up with his broom soon after to help Perle carry the girls).

Then the ending is similar, with Chibiusa kissing both boys on the cheek, making both blush (they love each other but Chibiusa is cute and her love is sincere and touching). Perle says he has to go, making everyone sad as they wave good-bye.

The Sailor Scouts become friends with Harry and see him often (At school, HEY we go to the same school!? Everyone sweat drops at Usagi's denseness). Harry thinks that Perle is really gone, and understands, but is super depressed about his absence. Then Perle shows up at Harry's apartment a few days later, telling Harry he's sorry for leaving like that but he had to right the mess from Badiane so that the dream fairies could get back on track, but now it's all okay, everything is back to normal, so Perle can do what he wants (as long as he still does his job) and staying in one area of the world is a-okay under the new Dream Fairy regime (you can hate me now if you want but I am not sorry).

So Perle moves in with Harry, they confess to each other and live happily ever after! Especially when Harry tells the girls that Perle is here to stay.

When they confess, Harry is sadly sitting on his bed, watching the night sky through the window, when Perle bubbles into existence in the middle of the room. Harry jumps from the bed into Perle's arms, hugging him tight and trying not to cry. Perle's eyes soften as he wraps his arms around Harry and apologizes for leaving so suddenly and taking so long. Harry backs up but doesn't release Perle, his tear-stained, bright green eyes glaring at the dream fairy. Perle laughs gently at Harry's glare (you're not very scary) and before either of them says anything more, Perle dips down and kisses the startled Harry on the lips. Perle had closed his eyes gently, but Harry's stayed wide open for a few seconds before relaxing and closing as well. Perle deepens the kiss when he feels Harry relax. They move to the bed and fall back, Harry on the bottom. The kiss for a bit longer before detaching for air. Harry is panting, his eyes wide open again, a bright blush scrawled across his cheeks, his lips handing open a bit, shiny from saliva. Perle is staring down at him with half-lidded eyes, his pupils blown wide, breathing heavily like Harry, he smiles gently and whispers "I love you" before dipping down again and kissing Harry for a few more seconds. This time when they part, Harry's eyes are back to being tear-filled and there are tears falling from his eyes back into his hair line, but there's a beautiful smile on his lips. The third time, Harry reaches up and gently kisses Perle on the lips, twice, then a quick peck on his chin, before falling back and whispering, "I love you, too."

I mean, you can judge but I don't even care anymore. It's out there in the universe and I am not sorry.


	3. Harry Potter and the Pegasus of Dreams

Woo, here we go with No. 2 - Harry x Helios/Pegasus! Please refer back to the Prologue or the author's note in "chapter 2" for my defense spiel on why I'm doing this to everyone.

Harry thinks Helios is a lost unicorn who needs help and readily offers aid. Helios is captivated by such a strange human and decided to hide in Harry's dreams instead of Chibiusa's. He still goes to her every once in a while to help move the plot along but ultimately comes back to Harry. Harry is then brought into the conflict when he crosses the path of some shenanigans the girls are involved in and it becomes known that Pegasus knows Harry and vice versa, and the scouts want to know what's up.

Harry can be a younger teen for this one, say Chibiusa is about 10, Shingo is 12/13, so Harry is 14. He's just learned about Unicorns and is fresh from his brush with death from his 3rd year. Now living in Japan (refer to Prologue), Harry makes some friends at his new school. One of which is Shingo, Usagi's younger brother.

They are a year apart but Harry joined the soccer team that Shingo is also on and they, as teammates, bond and become friends off the field too. Harry comes around to the Tsukino house a couple of times (to pick up/drop off Shingo, to come over to study/play games, and to stay the night) Most of the time, they miss Usagi and Chibiusa being home, but when Hari comes over to stay the night, Shingo is super excited and doesn't want Usagi messing it up, which gets her all in a tizzy during school, she complains to everyone and anyone who will listen. So the girls suggest they have a sleep over too at Rei's temple, but Usagi really wants to meet Shingo's new best friend (she makes a joke that this "Hari" is getting the same enthusiastic attention and secrecy that Shingo's last crush received to which the others blush and start speculating).

They then decide the best thing to do is to have a huge sleepover party at the Tsukino household! The parents are okay with it, in fact they use it as an excuse for date night, stating that they were going to go stay overnight at a hot spring. So it's Shingo, Hari, Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Chibiusa, Luna, and Artemis in the house. With Pegasus being there as this was a night he was going to see Chibiusa. They end up merging dreams that night, Pegasus being in Chibiusa's dream when Hari shows up, they find out each other knows Pegasus, Hari gets self-conscious because he knows he's started to fall in love with the charming stallion, but can easily see the attraction between Chibiusa and Pegasus. Helios can feel Hari's turmoil and goes to comfort him but Hari retreats and wakes up in Shingo's room. He cries for a bit (silently, as the Dursley's instilled some habits in him), waking up Shingo, who concernedly asks what's wrong. Hari says he had a bad dream and for Shingo not to worry about it. Unconvinced, Shingo moved onto the floor with Hari and they end up falling asleep together on the futon. When they wake up in the morning, the girls are standing around them with cameras, Shingo and Harry having maneuvered into a compromising position as they slept – with Shingo holding Hari like a giant teddy bear and Hari clinging onto Shingo's middle like his life depended on it, Hari's face smooshed into Shingo's stomach, his shirt having ridden up at some point, while Shingo's hand was on the back of Hari's head.

The next night, back at home, Pegasus goes to Harry and they talk it out. Harry is very embarrassed and tries to play it off but Pegusus can tell he's holding something back. They agree to let it go. Over the course of the season, they will have more moments, Pegasus and Harry will have no secrets save Harry's feeling and Helios's budding feelings in return. Chibiusa will grow to love Helios like in the show, but it'll be more of a very close friend rather than a romantic interest (even though I totes ship it).

When the end of the season comes and they all see Helios in his human form, Harry can't help but confess his love (this line makes me crack up every time) as he sacrifices himself to protect Helios, who realizes at that moment how much Harry means to him. Gravely injured, Harry buys everyone time to attack and the last battle basically goes like it did in the show and when it ends Helios goes back to Harry, whose magic was slowly healing him. Helios carries Harry to safety, confesses back, they kiss.

Ending scenes between Helios and the others goes like in the show, except instead of having to go back forever, he just has to go back for a while to re-establish the protections around Elysiom, but with Endymion's blessing is allowed to return shortly to be with his love, Hari. They end up living together in an apartment Hari buys in the same building as Mamoru to make access easy for everyone to visit Helios, but he ends up joining Harry and the girls at school to everyone's delight.

There it is, the first mention (I've ever seen) of Harry paired with Helios on the internet. I think the Harry/Perle was the first of its kind as well. Am I a visionary? No because if I was these wouldn't be basically streams of consciousness given a tiny bit of form/structure so they're not totally nonsensical. I almost want to apologize. Almost.


	4. Harry Potter and the Civilian

I have only ever read the first manga for Sailor Moon, so I don't really know how Shingo/Sammy acts other than what I've seen in the anime (both the original and the new), so this Shingo will be super different from either of those cuz it suits my needs. Mostly apathetic but easily embarrassed Shingo gives me life ok. IDK why.

Shingo is not used to caring for anyone or anything but Harry is so relaxed and quiet compared to most people he deals with on a daily basis that Shingo is drawn to him. Harry likes Shingo's odd and sarcastic humor and revels in his bland daily life (that Harry learns about through Shingo's complains over how his family acts, how kids at school act, basically Harry loves listening to Shingo complain about stuff since they're all such normal issues that Harry never had the chance to experience before). Harry's easy acceptance of Shingo and his apathy help their friendship solidify, Harry meets Shingo's family (and Usagi, Chiusa, and Usagi's friends) and is super embarrassed and worried that they'll scare Harry away.

This story would be set probably during the same time as season 3 (maybe a bit before or right as season 3 starts – with Chibiusa coming back for Scout training. All the stuff from season 3 will still be happening in the background - Chibiusa's adventures and Haruka and Michiru's mysterious events. Shingo is in his last year of middle school, so he and Hari are 13 years old, Usagi is a junior in high school, so she and the other girls are around 15/16 years old. Chibiusa is like 8 years old (in looks at least).

Harry shows up on his first day of class and is nervous. He is introduced, and is able to get through the intro with minimal mispronunciation. His seat is behind Shingo, who is appointed as his guide to show him around the school and make sure he settles in well (I am like an anime trope magnet...sorry not sorry). Shingo is a little annoyed but it doesn't show on his face. Hari is surprised at how helpful and attentive Shingo is, so much so that he sincerely thanks Shingo at the conclusion of their tour and Shingo is surprised because people are usually put off by his apathetic appearance/attitude so they usually try to get away from him quickly or think he's weird.

Hari, very self-conscious now because Shingo is looking at him with slightly wide eyes, doesn't know what to do, and hoping that he didn't accidentally insult the other boy, goes to apologize, but Shingo suddenly invites him to join him for lunch. For the next few weeks, Shingo and Hari get closer as they spend every day together, Shingo helping Hari get caught up in school matters (Shingo being the third place student of their class), Hari helping Shingo with his English in turn (not that Shingo really needs that much help, but Shingo had realized real quick that he really liked Hari and figured out that Hari is very shy and has low self-worth, so Shingo wanted to make him feel needed and to try and help Hari not feel like a burden).

Shingo had slowly started to open, especially when Hari told him that Hari likes to hear about Shingo's life and family. Pleased that Hari is so interested, Shingo is slowly becoming comfortable telling Hari all his worries and complaints about his family, which Harry can tell and frequently encourages him. Shingo becomes very possessive of Hari, so much so that he refuses to let Usagi meet him, although his mother drags the details out of him when Shingo's mom and dad notice Shingo's good mood. Usagi starts complaining to all her friends about Shingo's new best friend who he refuses to let her meet. They all try and follow him one weekend when Shingo and Hari set up a time to hang out on the weekend, but Hari, very familiar with Shingo's embarrassment and not wanting his friend to be uncomfortable, is highly aware of their presence and leads Shingo away where they eventually lose Usagi and her friends. Hari and Shingo spend the whole day together, hanging out in the park, talking, and eating at a little café for lunch. By dinner time they're tired but happy, and Hari invited Shingo over for dinner. Shingo is surprised but pleased at the invitation. Remus and Sirius are out for the week, exploring the world, leaving Hari to his own devices. Shingo is amazed to learn that Hari is staying alone for a week, and even more so when he finds out Hari will be making dinner.

Where does this stuff even come from? The world may never know. I have made myself a big fan of mostly apathetic but easily embarrassed Shingo/curious and friendly Harry


	5. Harry Potter and the Star Fighter

Don't worry, this is the last one I have (so far). For the Sailor Moon fandom at least. I think I'll call it a night here and see how these three stories do for a bit. Enjoy.

The Sailor Starlights will actually be boys who physically transform into girls for this. Harry will run into Seiya while he is incognito (at a bakery or other hangout place), Seiya will be charming and they both insta-crush on each other. Then Seiya will meet Usagi and the others, transferring to Juban High School, where Harry will also have just transferred to (Harry is in the same class as Usagi, Ami, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki) Harry and Seiya will keep meeting coincidentally. Each event will basically become a sudden date (but neither will really see it this way for a while cuz they're both super oblivious).

Then Harry will find out Seiya is famous and a crazy fan will go after Harry. Seiya will feel guilty and want to make it up to Harry. Something will happen (likely some kind of alien attack for dramatic effect cuz apparently I love drama) and Harry will find out Seiya is Sailor Star Fighter and will be super impressed (not-so-secret-crush intensifies).

Seiya will find out about Harry's magic at the same time - like, Seiya and the others are somehow attacked before they can transform and are unable to move or there's a block or something, Harry is there or happens upon the scene and just sees Seiya and the others being attacked by something and goes into Hero mode. They all try to tell him to run away but he stands his ground, directly between all the downed scouts and the attacker, who charges a huge lethal attack to wipe them all out at once (super saiyan style? where do I get these ideas). Everyone is scared and worried and the bad guys launch the attack and taking out his brand new wand (Magical Japan is waaay more lax about the secrecy thing) and shielding everyone, his knees buckle with the force as he extends the shield to cover all of them and the attack becomes a barage. His shield makes a pocket in the force that was keeping everyone down though and they all quickly transform, having decided that since Harry has magic himself he can be trusted – after Seiya tries to get Harry to lower the shield and save himself and Harry vehemently refuses to leave Seiya (or his precious people) to die. Everyone transforms, battle the bad guy, Harry is exhausted, is very impressed (and blushes at the revealing clothes and sudden boobs his love interest has), and drops to the ground.

Seiya de-transforms and carries Harry bridal style, to the collective cooing/fangirling/teasing of the others. Both blush heavily and then later there is a slightly awkward conversation about everything, a sincere confession, smooches and happily ever after I will be ignoring anything that suggests the Starlights are actually 100% girls (Harry and Seiya will both be cool with either/both/whatever), anything that suggests the Starlights have to go anywhere/leave/whatever, and I may or may not hook the other 2 Starlights up with people…Maybe Taiki with Ami and Yaten with Mina? Yeah.

I think this one is my favorite just because you can tell that I was tired when I wrote it since it's way more lax/generalized than the other three. Which makes it more funny and open for more interpretation. Anyway, that's all I have for Sailor Moon/Harry Potter right now, if any of these pairings interest anyone or inspire anyone to write a story I would really appreciate the heads up because I am literally just putting these out there with the hope that an actual writer will see the pairing and (disregarding my shit writing) become inspired to write even a little one shot that I can obsess over for days before needing more. Thanks for reading!


End file.
